


Everything You Touch

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Category: Fringe
Genre: Multi, Porn Battle, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting on the Bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Touch

There was a room towards the back of the bridge that was sort of a makeshift lounge, complete with couches and soda machines from each side. It was a refuge between both-sided meetings, a place to crash when returning home was too far of a drive for an exhausted agent, and tonight it was an impromptu quarantine room.

Olivia shuffled into the room, slowed by Charlie who was pressed against her back like a second skin, cock rubbing against her ass through their clothing with each step. His lips were hot against her neck and she was having trouble walking forward and trying to arch back against him at the same time.

Lincoln followed, kicking the door shut behind them. He emptied the grocery bag on to the table, spilling condoms and bottles of lube across the surface. Lincoln grinned a them. "I probably shouldn't be this happy about exposure to mind-altering substances, but holy shit this is going to be fun."

"Perv," Charlie muttered, his lips brushing Olivia's neck. Charlie's fingers slipped between the buttons of her shirt and stroked over Olivia's stomach, just above the waist of her pants. His fingers felt hot against her skin. "You okay with this?"

Olivia leaned back against him, watching Lincoln through half-closed eyes. She could see Lincoln's erection in the baggy cargo pants that he's wearing, see the excitement in his eyes. There was hesitation, too, and he was watching her closely now. The heat that pooled between her legs was shockingly intense, a result of the drug she knew, but there was more.

"I remember," Olivia said. "Being with both of you."

Lincoln shook his head. "We thought you were Liv."

Olivia nodded. "I was. Sort of." She held her hand out to Lincoln and said, "I'm okay with this."

Lincoln threaded his fingers with hers when he got close, leaning down to brush his lips over hers, soft and chaste. The gentle touch was incendiary, and Olivia pushed forward, her free hand sliding to the back of his neck to pull Lincoln closer.

Charlie slipped his fingers free from her shirt and pushed his hand down the front of her pants. Olivia moaned into Lincoln's mouth, breath hitching as Charlie's fingers rubbed briefly over her clit, then slid lower to where she was slick and aching. She twisted, straining for Charlie's mouth, licking at his lips as he kissed her.

Charlie pulled his hand free and offered his fingers to Lincoln. Olivia watched, fascinated, as Lincoln licked Charlie's fingers, the heat threading through her body becoming overwhelming.

Olivia pushed Lincoln backward toward the couch, following, climbing onto his lap when he dropped back onto it. Charlie stayed close pressing against her back, hands sliding around to undo the buttons of her shirt. He pulled her off of Lincoln when he reached the last button and she shook the shirt off while Charlie pushed her pants down. Lincoln shed his own clothing and rolled a condom on, reaching for Olivia.

She sank onto him, rolling her hips as he filled her. They both groaned, Lincoln's fingers tightening on her hips, pulling her down. Charlie rubbed against her back, hot and hard.

"Come here," Lincoln said horsely, reaching for Charlie.

Charlie knelt on the couch beside them, and Lincoln turned to take Charlie's cock in his mouth.

"Oh, fuck that's good," Charlie rasped.

Lincoln pulled his mouth away with a wet pop, and grinned. Olivia leaned forward and licked the head of Charlie's cock, tongue sliding over slick skin before closing her mouth over him. He thrust forward, clutching at her hair, at the back of Lincoln's head.

Lincoln licked at her mouth, at Charlie's cock, pressing his fingers against her clit and Olivia shuddered, caught off-guard by the orgasm that rocked through her, swallowing hard as Charlie came. Lincoln arched up under her, a strangled cry spilling from his throat.

They panted together, slumping down onto the couch. Olivia rested her head against Lincoln's shoulder, reaching across his chest to stroke Charlie's cheek. Charlie turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand. Olivia shifted, thigh brushing against Lincoln's still-hard cock.

Lincoln giggled, breathless. "So much fun."


End file.
